A True Cullen
by pour etre je
Summary: As a newly wed vampire, it is time for Bella to recieve her crest; but when her powers are seemingly to hard for her control, what happens when she and Edward are thrust back into their pre-vampire pasts?


Hay this is a little mini story that I thought of one day! Hope you like it! Just to let you know that this is set all vampire (obv lol) Nessie isn't there *tear* although I love her! And Jacob is dead *evil laugh!* BECAUSE I HATE HIM! Thank you *takes a bow!* *people cheer my name and scream!*...

Anyways! Please read and review! They make me a happy chappy! I don't own anything! On with the story.........

**

Today is one of the most important days of my existence. The reason for this is that I officially become a Cullen as I get my personal Cullen Crest today. The whole family has one.

The boys: Emmett, Jasper and Edward all have a sweat band holding the crest. Our parents: Carlisle and Esme both have rings that also bear the family crest which doubles as their wedding rings also. Alice has her own custom necklace as does Rosalie. Alice's is on a black ribbon chocker with the crest held at the meeting point of the ribbon just below the hollow of her neck and Rosalie's is a Victorian style pendant and the crest hangs low on a gold chain with thin, gold vines weaved into a delicate design.

None of my family will tell me what mine will be, I'm sure this is Edward's doing... Every time I ask they all repeat the same line,

"Bella, Bella, Bella. When will you realise that this is a surprise and you will soon find out..." and with that they walk away. Arr...! They all know I hate surprises and yet they still keep them! When will they ever listen? Wait I'll answer that...

They Won't! As much as I love my new family, they still get on my dead, unresponsive nerves!

Well anyway I don't have to wait much longer as the official ceremony if scheduled for tomorrow afternoon in Our Meadow. Edward choose the holding place as he said it was perfect and that's all I know. That's all they have revealed. But anyway it's tomorrow and I can't wait and nether can the rest of the Cullen's except Rosalie... Mine and Rosalie's Relationship hasn't changed much but she has shown a little sympathy to me because of the circumstances of which I was changed into a Vampire by my beloved fist and last love: Edward.

I have three powers. My first and most powerful is that I'm a shield. I can protect my self from mind attacts from other Vampires as I can also project onto other Vampire and Humans to do the same while protecting myself. I have limits though, I can only shield up to a three mile radius around me with has it's pros and cons. My second power is that I can do the opposite of Alice which is very useful as I can see the past of anyone, anything and whenever I want. How cool is that! I can see all the way back to when they where in the womb up until the present but unlike Alice as the past has already be done I don't need decisions or visions its already there like being in a movie theatre with all the people in a three mile radius having their own screens which I can walk into and select a scene. The sad part though is that I almost become that person, not physically but emotionally and thoughts wise which can be every over whelming. I talked to Jasper about it and he said this is how he feels all the time when he's around people. After our conversation I became closer to Jasper as he helped me get a grip on my self when I began to get overwhelmed which, was often I have to admit. I never admitted this to him but I felt sorry for him as I found it hard for those few minutes when I used my gift I can only Imagen what he goes though all the time and I Imagen he would feel the same for me but not as strong. Now my second gift is somewhat connected to my second, I can go back in time. I have only really discovered these last two quite recently I remember the day...

It was a beautiful mid winters day in Forks, perfect for a Vampire of course! It was rainy, slightly cloudy and there was a thunder storm coming late tonight and for use Vampire that meant: Baseball. I never really liked baseball much as a human but when you are a Vampire you enjoy the speed and exhilaration of being able to realise yourself and not hold back on your strength encase you broke a chair or a little fragile human. I now understood Edward when he called me extremely breakable and fragile because in comparison I was to him and his world which is now our world. So as I was enjoying the scenery and atmosphere, I was laying on our black couch engulfed in my darling husband, Edward's arms, there was a knock on the door,

"Can I come in?" Alice asked.

"Yes. Come on in," Edward spoke in a frustrated voice. " Alice? Would you care to tell me why on God's forsaken earth are you translating Is This The Way To Amarillo into Icelandic, Norwegian and Welsh!"

"Well then Alice, that's just greedy!" I giggled and Alice laughed to but Edward got even more frustrated.

"Alice! Your driving me insane!" and with that Edward started to hum my lullaby to him self to try and drone it out. Alice giggled and the impression I got was that she just done it louder. Edward picked me up bridal style and jumped out of our large open window out onto the grass beside the stream outside, he then proceeded onto our meadow. Once we got there it was a round about quarter to one. As it was not sunny, we could lie-down and talk with out shimmering brighter than the sun its self. We mainly sat in a comfortable silence with the occasional short conversation like the one we had just started about our pasts,

"Tell me more?" I asked Edward.

"About what, my love?" He asked in a loving yet confused voice.

"About your life before I came into it."

"I told you, I didn't have a life before you." he whispered in a glum voice.

"Yes you did. You lived in Chicago, right?"

"Yes I did, what about it?"

"Oh come on! Just tell me about it! I know almost every thing about you and yet you still choose to not tell me?" I made it into a question.

"Yes, because my life only matters now. With you," he grabbed my hands and pulled me close and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"I know," I sighed "I just wish you would tell me..." and that's were every thing started to spin around me and when it began to become unbearable everything went black.

Both me and Edward woke up in an old house and Edward gasped,

"How did you do that?"

"Do what? Where are we?"

"Bella, this is my old house in Chicago." it was my time to be shocked.

"What how can that be?"

"I think it's your power, my love."

"What do you mean 'my power' I thought I already had my power. I'm a shield remember?!?"

"Bella, dear. I think you have got more than one power. I think you are the reason we are in Chicago in 1918." With that he walked over to the window and pulled back the curtains to reveal and old street with horse and traps clopping along the stone cobbled street. The men were wearing posh black or grey waistcoats with white shirts on underneath. They're trousers were made to match the waistcoats. The women were wearing large intricately cut dresses that were worn on top of a petticoat. The children wore a scaled down, dirtier version of their elders.

I turned back to Edward shocked once again.

"Edward! How are we going to get back!" I let out a single dry sob. Edward came over and enveloped me in his arms. It was hard to avoid the sadness that mingled with wonder in his eyes.

"You got us here, so I think you can get us back."

I looked up flabbergasted, unsure of how he truly felt about this. It must be hard for him.

"And how do you suppose I do that then!?!" I shouted, my voice thick with sarcasm.

"My theory is, is that number one: if someone else is to be transported as well they must touch," I grabbed his hand tightly. " number two: you wished to see my past in Chicago? Am I right?"

"Yes." I whispered slightly frightened.

"Well then, wish to be home." he concluded.

"That simple?" I was comprehensive.

"Well, that's my theory," he looked me dead in the eyes and spoke one more time. Probably to dazzle me, "Just try it for me." he swept his lips lightly across mine. I closed my eyes and spoke the 'magic words',

"I wish I could go back home..." And the room started to spin...


End file.
